Let $P$ be a point on the line
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}\]and let $Q$ be a point on the line
\[\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Find the shortest possible distance $PQ.$
Explanation: For the first line, we can write $P$ as$(2t + 3, -2t - 1, t + 2).$  For the second line, we can write $Q$ as $(s, 2s, -s + 4).$

Then
\begin{align*}
PQ^2 &= ((2t + 3) - (s))^2 + ((-2t - 1) - (2s))^2 + ((t + 2) - (-s + 4))^2 \\
&= 6s^2 + 6st + 9t^2 - 6s + 12t + 14.
\end{align*}The terms $6st$ and $9t^2$ suggest the expansion of $(s + 3t)^2.$  And if we expand $(s + 3t + 2)^2,$ then we can also capture the term of $12t$:
\[(s + 3t + 2)^2 = s^2 + 6st + 9t^2 + 4s + 12t + 4.\]Thus,
\begin{align*}
PQ^2 &= (s + 3t + 2)^2 + 5s^2 - 10s + 10 \\
&= (s + 3t + 2)^2 + 5(s^2 - 2s + 1) + 5 \\
&= (s + 3t + 2)^2 + 5(s - 1)^2 + 5.
\end{align*}This tells us that $PQ^2 \ge 5.$  Equality occurs when $s + 3t + 2 = s - 1 = 0,$ or $s = 1$ and $t = -1.$  Thus, the minimum value of $PQ$ is $\boxed{\sqrt{5}}.$